Till Death Do Us Part
by elliey black
Summary: Ron's getting married and Hermione just can't deal with that. With a little urging from friends, she comes up with a plan to be put into motion immediately. It's rated T because I'm super paranoid. Just so you know.


A/N: This is the first, and more than likely only, Ron/Hermione story I'll ever write. My sister told me about the idea and I thought it was too good to not make it a story. It comes from the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift and it will be greatly enhanced if you listen to the song while you read. I don't know if that means you'll need to repeat it or what but you should seriously listen to it. I know that I need to update my other story soon for those of you who read Stormy Night, and I will as soon as I get out of the schlump it's put me in. I've actually finished it on paper. I just need to tweak things and figure out if I like it enough to use it. So bear with me! And for those who haven't read it. You should. Just to give me feedback. It would greatly help with finishing it up. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I feel I should say something about the idea being my sisters and coming from the Taylor Swift song Speak Now. Otherwise I wouldn't feel right. So, there. My disclaimer.

Till Death Do Us Part

I always thought Ronald and I would end up together. After the war and that kiss it just seemed like the obvious solution. But apparently only to me. He, had other plans in mind.

As soon as we left the castle for good and started settling into our new lives, void of anything but happiness, he took up with Lavender Brown again. Of all the things that could go wrong in this world, it had to be that.

I didn't mind at first. I thought maybe, it was just a way to cope. We had spent a lot of time together throughout the war and maybe he needed a new face that didn't remind him of all those lifeless, hungry memories.

But then a year went by and they were still together.

And then two.

And then, without any warning to his two best friends or even to his family, he proposed to her. Bought her the biggest ring he could afford, got down on one knee in the middle of a family dinner, and asked her to be his wife 'till death do they part.'

I tried to wear a happy face. Tried to act the part of the best friend who was ecstatic to have their friend getting married. But it think Harry and Ginny could see through all the masks. I had been wearing them since they started getting together in sixth year. I wasn't fooling them now.

Planning went into full swing. Ron spent less and less time with us, or more accurately, me. I tried not to look into it. I thought maybe it was all of us that didn't see him because he was busy helping with whether cream or off white looked better. Whether they should have lace or tulle. Daisies or roses.

Personally, I wasn't looking forward to that part of my life. When I got married, I wanted it to be a quick thing with close friends and family in a backyard. I had always imagined it at the Burrow when I had dreamed of marrying Ronald. But that was evidently not in my cards.

Eventually, I found out that he was spending oodles of time with Harry and Ginny. He had even found time to spend Neville. But he never once even asked about me, according to my sources. I was devastated. I thought that this wouldn't change anything between us but it did.

Soon, invitations went out. I knew they had because Ginny and Harry had both gotten creamy white and, who would have thunk it, lavender envelopes. But I never got one in the mail. I figured it was a fluke. Maybe, mine got lost in a storm or something. But after weeks, I finally just decided that he no longer wanted me in his life.

I went over to the Burrow less and less. He was never there normally, but I didn't want to chance it. I started spending more time with my parents, but they just asked me how I was handling things. Apparently, they had had tea with Ron not that long ago. Honestly, how he found time to visit my parents but not me I would never understand.

So then I started spending time alone. I'd hole myself up in my tiny flat and read books upon books, not stopping till my eyes just couldn't possibly stay open anymore. I dreaded the coming weeks, knowing each one wouldn't give me him.

The day of the wedding finally came. As I helped Ginny twist her hair into a similar style of my Yule Ball hair, she studied me in the mirror.

"Are you okay with all of this?" she asked gently.

"Ronald's at perfect liberty to marry whomever he wants. Did I imagine it would be me? Of course I did. But that just shows that girls can be as daft as boys sometimes," I tried to chuckle. It came out sounding more like a wounded elephant. I tried to keep the tears back. I didn't want anyone seeing how much it actually hurt me inside.

"I know it hurts him. If that helps," she blurted suddenly, looking fearful.

I gave her a wary look and raised my eyebrows in question.

"I can just tell. He's been spending a lot of time at the house now that Lavender has her dress and is just finishing putting the details on things. They didn't need him anymore. And he always looks horribly depressed. Anytime someone mentions you, he just starts talking loudly about the weather," she giggled nervously.

I couldn't help but smile at that too. He was never very good at covering up his true intentions.

"Also," she continued, heaving a sigh, and evidently wondering how to go on. "I saw him the other night, sitting in his old room just staring at a picture of the two of you from school. He was crying. I pretended like nothing happened and just walked in, telling him dinner was ready. He stopped crying for that, but his eyes were glassy and red and he kept staring off into space like he had nargles floating around."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, bitterly. I really didn't want to be rude. I loved Ginny. She was my best girl friend. But it was terrible and hard to hear about these things knowing that nothing could change.

"Because I want you to do something about it. I think he did this because he thought it was right. He figured if he just stayed away from you than all those bad memories from that year just wouldn't come up and none of you would have to deal with it. And you need to fix things," she demanded.

"Why should I have to fix things?" I screeched, causing her to jump back. "I'm not the one marrying a cow today. I'm not the one who just walked away from his feelings. I wanted things to work out! If he honestly wanted anything to me, he would have come to me, and not gone to her!" I wan finally crying. This was the first time. I hadn't done it yet and I was hoping I could hold out. But I couldn't anymore. It was too painful. I crumpled in a heap on the floor and tried my best to ignore the embarrassing fact that Ginny was watching this whole thing.

"Hermione. It'll be okay," she whispered, kneeling down and putting a hand on my shoulder. "I know my brothers a prat and all but…he needs you. He thought that since you made the first move towards a relationship, you would say something. But after all that time, he got tired of waiting. And also, you know that he would never intentionally hurt someone. He didn't mean to do this to you, but he didn't want to hurt Lavender like that," she explained quietly as I calmed down.

"Then how would going today do any good?" I asked, my voice hoarse from the sobbing.

"Because if you say something, it'll show him that you do want it, and you'll have made the first move and honestly, it'll be easier, knowing he has you on the other side of her."

I thought about it. It would be so simple. Just sneak in with the help of Ginny and stop the wedding. There was nothing to it. I gave a slight, but firm nod, and grabbed her outstretched hand, pulling myself off the floor.

I quickly got dressed as Ginny finished her hair and makeup then we apparated over to the church. We ran to the back and she pulled a familiar, silvery cloak out from her bag.

"I borrowed it from Harry. I told him what I was going to try to do and he agreed. It was a good idea and he said you could use this to sneak in. Hurry, put it on," she ushered, shoving it into my hands.

I quickly threw the cloak over me, smiling at my friends' willingness to help. We silently walked back to the front entrance where she met up with Harry and gave a bright smile and a tiny, imperceptible nod. I followed them through the giant arched doors and past the program holders. I quickly hid in the back, behind some curtains, further obscuring myself to any passers by.

As I stand there, waiting for the ceremony to begin, I hear her from far away, yelling at someone at stepping on her feet. I imagine it would be Parvati. They were always really close in school. I laugh a little, and then remember what my task is here and my stomach instantly fills with butterflies. They just seem to spread their wings and flap around my insides, looking for a way to escape.

After much waiting and people watching, the music starts to play and the bridesmaids start walking out. Sure enough, there's Parvati, looking a little pink the face and adorning a very fake smile as well as a lavender frilly dress and attached to Harry's arm. I can just imagine the disdain on Ginny's face. And then the bride finally makes her grand entrance. Her dress is all silk and ribbons and taffeta and just plain hideous.

I instantly look to Ron, wondering how he sees her. The groom is always supposed to be wearing a beautiful smile when he first sees his bride. But his face looks impassive and he isn't even glancing at her.

She makes it to the end of the aisle and joins Ron at the alter.

"We are gathered here today to witness the exchanging of vows between Ronald Billius Weasley and Lavender Elizabeth Brown. If anyone has any reason as to why these two ought not be wed today, speak now, or forever hold your piece.

Those butterflies start beating harder and a million thoughts start running through my mind. This isn't right. I shouldn't be doing this. This isn't like me. I don't purposefully humiliate people and take away from others. I should just stay in my little corner and silently cry to myself as I lose the man of my dreams.

But as I think everything, my feet automatically walk quickly towards the beginning of the pews and my hand rips off the invisibility cloak in one great swish.

"I object," I state, loudly and clearly so no one mistakes my intentions. I scan over the crowd. Her side of the church looks disgusted and baffled and some maybe even a little…pleased? Odd. His side, the side I've come to know as family and friends, is staring at me with giant smiles, Ginny's and Harry's being the brightest. You can't mistake the obvious happiness they all feel at my words.

I begin to walk down the aisle towards a very stunned looking Ron and a fuming Lavender.

"Ron. I know this isn't like me. I'm not the kind of person who would crash a wedding for her own personal gain. But you're not supposed to marry her. She's not right for you. She's too uptight and won't let you eat anything you want because she's afraid you'll get fat. She calls your friends and family names behind their backs and calls you WonWon. Honestly, how you've ever been able to stand that I do not know."

I don't know where these words or this courage is coming from. But it keeps drifting out of me and I can feel the butterflies fly out of my stomach with each step.

"This isn't right. I should've done something after that kiss. After the war. But I was scared too. Scared that I had misinterpreted all of your feelings wrong, scared that you wouldn't feel the same way after what I did, and scared to lose you. Throughout all of that fighting the only thing I kept thinking about was how I just got you, and I didn't want to lose you that same night. I guess that's why I never said anything and I just let you go on not saying anything.

"But if you do still have feelings for me, you won't go through with this. I saw your face when she walked down the aisle. You didn't even glance at her. That's not right, Ronald. You're supposed to feel something for the woman walking towards you. And you obviously didn't."

I took a big breath and stopped right in front of him and Lavender. His face just looked like it normally did. Pleasantly surprised. I couldn't help but smile at him. Lavender's face was a myriad of colors. Purple, green, red. I was afraid she would pop soon. Or try and kill me. But I kept talking.

"And if everything I'm saying doesn't move you to call off this wedding, maybe this will." I grabbed his face and pulled it towards me, letting his lips crash down on mine.

He took a while to respond. He must have been surprised by my forward attitude. But he eventually wrapped his hands around my waist and started spinning me around like that first time, deepening the kiss every second. My hands wound around his neck and his hand got caught in the tangles of my hair. I could feel him smiling against my lips and smiled right back.

He finally put me down and pulled away. His face looked ecstatic. Like how I hoped it would look when I walked towards him on our wedding day. I barely heard the whoops of excitement or the peals of laughter and even the screaming of the angry bride, as I tucked my hand in his.

"So what do you say?" I asked. "Did that change anything?"

"No," he said.

My heart and smile dropped. How could that not have changed anything. He was still smiling the arrogant prat!

"Because I've always felt the same way about you. Nothing could change that. That changes the outcome of today but never my feelings towards you," he whispered kindly, his smile broadening.

Mine picked back up and I gave him another hard kiss before backing away and pulling him towards the exit with me.

No one noticed us as we left. Lavender was making too much of a racket, throwing things around and shouting in peoples faces about how it was their fault. Eventually, Ginny bat-bogey hexed her when no one was looking because she couldn't stand to listen to her one more minute, or so I was told afterwards through many giggles.

But I didn't care what happened at that church after we left. Because I was with Ron. The boy who had the emotional range of a teaspoon and was so daft he could hardly remember how to tie his own shoes sometimes. "Till death do us part."

A/N: So did you like it? Should I stay away from Ron and Hermione from now on? Should I think about maybe cooking up another one? Any kind of feedback would be flawless! Thanks for reading if you made it this far.

~Marah


End file.
